Une punition de merde
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Poudlard. Immense chateau. Plein d'élèves. Quatre maisons. Des frictions Gryffondor vs Serpentard menées par Draco et Harry.... Dumbledore en a marre et décide de marquer le coup par une punition exemplaire... Et là, ils sont vraiment dans la merde..


* * *

**_Salut !!! Bienvenue sur ce One Shot...  
Ceci est une Co-production de DW (Ptite Elfle) et Paradise Nightwish, destinée à Celinette...  
En effet, c'est l'anniversaire de notre Celinette préférée...  
  
Para : Joyeux anniversaire ma Linnounette d'amour... (Que c'est niais, mon dieu) Que cette journée te soit douce... Et que la lecture te soit agréable :)  
  
Ptite Elfe : En esperant que ça te fasse plaisir, joyeux anniversaire !  
#sait jms trop quoi dire ds les messages# #ah n'oublions pas le#  
BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer : Harry et Draco ne sont (heureusement pour eux...) pas à nous mais à la grande JKR. Heureusement, il y a les fanfictions, et on peut y faire subir ce que l'on veut à nos chouchous...(Vengeaaaaaaaaaaaaance)_**

* * *

_Poudlard_.  
Grande école de sorcellerie : au moins 3000 pièces différentes connues, et au moins autant de pièces... inconnues... 

Les couloirs, immenses. Envahissants. Il y'en a partout...

Trois Gryffondors, dans un couloir. Rien d'étonnant à cela n'est-ce pas ?

Et rien d'étonnant non plus à ce que ce trio croise un autre trio, mais de Serpentards cette fois-ci.

La tradition voudrait que le groupe s'ignore, mais un rouquin du nom de Ronald Weasley, pour ne pas le nommer, en avait décidé autrement. Mais nous sommes à Poudlard, et il n'y a donc rien d'étonnant à ce que le rouquin déclenche si élégamment une joute verbale contre le prince des Serpentards, connu également sous le nom de Draco Malfoy.

- Tiens, mais voilà la fouine et ses deux bull mastiffs !  
- Oh, la belette et oh, mais nous avons là deux jolis putois.

Ron voulu se jeter sur Malfoy, mais quatre mains le retinrent, et un regard sévère le fit rougir. Alors il déclara :

- Je préfère ça que d'être le fils d'un toutou à pépère Voldy.  
- En parlant de chien, comment se porte Black ?

Harry Potter, le super héros des temps modernes, lâcha Ron et se jeta sur Malfoy.  
Le Serpentard qui ne s'attendait pas à une attaque aussi franche se retrouva par terre la lèvre en sang. Après un léger grognement il sauta à son tour sur le brun et la lutte continua sur le sol du couloir.

Alors que Malfoy s'appliquait à arracher les cheveux du brun, il entendit la voix furieuse de Dumbledore. C'était bien sa veine : sur la centaine de couloirs que comptait Poudlard, il fallait que le vieux fou vienne les ennuyer en plein combat. Il aurait tout de même pu choisir un autre moment, il aurait bien voulu voir Saint Potter chauve, et il était sûr d'y arriver!

- Potter ! Malfoy !

Bien que toujours sur le sol, les deux protagonistes s'autorisèrent un sourire innocent en demandant :

- Oui, professeur ?  
- Que faîtes-vous messieurs ?  
- Euh, on nettoie le sol ? – hasarda Harry.  
- Mauvaise réponse… Dans mon bureau tous les deux… Et vous quatre, allez me chercher vos directeurs de maisons, qu'ils nous rejoignent.

Les restes des deux trios filèrent vers les cachots pour les deux mastiffs, vers la tour Gryffondor pour la belette et sa copine.

- Potter ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? – rugit Snape en arrivant dans le bureau du directeur.  
- Hé ho ! On se calme Severus ! – siffla MacGonagall.  
- LA FERME ! – cria Dumbledore. « Ben arrêtez de vous disputer quoi… » ajouta-t'il devant les mines contrites de ses collègues.  
- Que comptez vous faire cette fois ? – demanda Snape.  
- Vous allez les punir… Severus, vous déciderez de la punition de Harry.  
- Bien. Alors il va aller récurer les écuries de votre garde chasse, sans le garde chasse…  
- Bien. Minerva, vous choisissez la punition de Draco.  
- Merci. Il subira le même sort que Harry.

Les yeux de Snape s'agrandirent d'horreur tandis que MacGonagall jubilait.

- Bien, c'est réglé. 20h30, ce soir devant les portes du grand hall. Rusard vous amènera aux écuries, et rejoindra Hagrid pour une soirée… spéciale. Vous resterez là-bas jusqu'à ce que ce soit propre.  
  
****

_Plus tard, dans une tour rouge et or…_

- Les écuries? Nan mais il est pas bien Rogue ou quoi ?

Hermione roula des yeux.

- Harry, tu peux être heureux de ne pas avoir été exclu temporairement de Poudlard, nan mais tu te rends compte ? Tu t'es battu avec Malfoy ! Ca aurait pu être encore bien pire !  
- Parce que tu crois que jouer les elfes de maisons en compagnie de Malfoy c'est mieux comme punition peut être?  
- Là, il a pas tort Hermione.  
- Vous êtes insupportable tous les deux ! Harry, quand est-ce que commence ta punition ?  
- Tu devrais plutôt demander quand elle finit…  
- Quand ?  
- Jamais… Les écuries de Hagrid sont pires que celles d'Augias…  
  
****

_At the same time, at Slytherins' dungeons…_

- Moi ! Malfoy, sang pur depuis des générations, nettoyer les écuries du garde chasse ! Comment osent-ils ? Me donner la même punition qu'à Potter-le-sang-mêlé ! Ils n'ont pas vu qui j'étais ! Ils le payeront !  
- Dray, c'est donc vrai ce qu'on raconte? Tu vas vraiment faire le travail d'un... d'un... elfe, toi ?  
- Pansy, fais moi plaisir, ferme la !  
- Hey, ne me cries pas dessus, je ne t'ai rien fait moi! ... Draco, ce n'est pas ton grand duc à la fenêtre?

Effectivement il y avait bien un hibou à la fenêtre, d'ailleurs c'était bien son Grand Duc, malheureusement il avait une horrible enveloppe rouge qui jurait avec son plumage.

- Non, pourquoi? Lâcha-t-il distraitement. "Bon je vous laisse, j'ai du travail à faire!" (Et une beuglante à récupérer avant que ce crétin d'hibou ne me l'apporte au repas, j'ai déjà assez à faire avec ce récurage je ne vais pas non plus me faire enbeuglanter en public !)

Après avoir attrapé le hibou, le jeune homme se changea, mit ses vêtements les plus moches (_N/A : son costume en taffetas rose ???_), emporta avec lui la beuglante bien dissimulée, et s'éloigna en direction de la porte d'entrée du château…  
Il émergea des cachots au moment précis ou Potter achevait de descendre le grand escalier.  
Ils se toisèrent un instant, et Malfoy s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand…

- MIAOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU !

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent, juste à temps pour voir Miss Teigne sauter dans les bras de l'homme à la peau façon cuir tanné : j'ai nommé Rusard himself !!!  
Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs un étrange sourire rivé sur son visage carnassier.  
Des frissons d'horreur parcoururent les échines des deux garçons. Ils adoptèrent un profil bas, et suivirent le concierge jusqu'aux écuries de Poudlard.  
Là, Hagrid attendait. Il fixa Harry, et secoua négativement la tête, l'air déçu.  
Il retira une clé de sa poche, et ouvrit la porte.  
L'odeur jusque là légère les saisit à la gorge. Il leur désigna quelques ustensiles, et s'en alla, confiant la clé à Rusard.  
L'homme les regarda, l'air sadique, les poussa vers l'intérieur, marmonna un « Bon courage. Vous sortirez quand ça sera propre. » et referma la porte à clé après leur avoir confisqué leur baguettes.  
Tout guilleret, il se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid, pour leur soirée.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute Potter ! – lança le blond.  
- Moi ? Si tu ne m'avais pas sauté dessus aussi !  
- Mais tu n'as aucune mémoire ma parole, c'est ta cicatrice qui t'as endommagé le cerveau ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as frappé le premier!  
- Tu l'avais mérité, cria le brun  
- Si ce crétin de Weasley n'avait pas voulu jouer au plus fort on n'en serait pas là, tiens tes amis en laisse Potter, si tu ne veux pas que d'autres ennuis t'arrivent.

A ces mots le brun ne se sentit pas de joie, mais il jugea préférable de se taire, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de provoquer Malfoy. Récupérant les divers instruments nécessaires, il commença à travailler.  
Etrangement le blond restait calme, et seul le bruit qu'Harry faisait se répercutait dans la salle. Attendez une minute ! On rembobine ! Seul le bruit que Harry faisait ? Et puis quoi encore !

- MALFOY ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais adossé contre la porte?  
- Ca ce voit pas Potter ? J'attends que tu finisses de nettoyer tout ça ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais m'abaisser à nettoyer l'écurie de cet hybride ?  
- Ne parle pas d'Hagrid comme ça !  
- Oh mais Potty serait susceptible quand on parle de ses amis ? Pauvre petit Potty chou n'ayant comme seuls amis qu'une belette mal dressée, une sang de bourbe, et un hybride ne méritant même pas d'être ici.

Harry voulut frapper Malfoy mais fut stoppé dans son élan par une explosion qui eu lieu dans la poche arrière droite du Serpentard, qui, visiblement ne s'y attendait pas non plus.  
Une voix stridente s'éleva dans les airs alors que la beuglante faisait son apparition.

« **DRACO LUCIUS BRUTUS MALFOY ! QU'APPRENDS-JE ? MON PROPRE FILS ME FAIRE UN AFFRONT PAREIL ! SE ROULER DANS LA POUSSIÈRE COMME UN VULGAIRE RAT D'EGOUT ! AVEC POTTER EN PLUS ! ET INCAPABLE DE TROUVER UNE EXCUSE VALABLE ??? MAIS COMMENT T'AVONS NOUS EDUQUÉ ! TOI LE SANG DE MON SANG, ARRIVE À TE RETROUVER AU MEME NIVEAU QUE CE CRETIN AU SANG MELE ? JE N'AI JAMAIS EU AUSSI HONTE DEPUIS LE JOUR OU TU AS MIS DU POILS GRATTER DANS LES SLIPS DE TON PERE ALORS QU'IL AVAIT UNE CONFERENCE AU MINISTERE !!! JE NE VEUX PAS TE VOIR AU MANOIR DURANT LES VACANCES ! TU RESTERAS A POUDLARD AVEC LES MOINS QUE RIEN !** »

Pendant que Draco passait par toute une étrange palette de couleurs, qui ne lui allait pas du tout au teint, Harry, lui, fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.  
La beuglante disparut avec quelques étincelles, et Draco finit par passer d'un ton verdâtre à un ton plus… violacé.  
Harry riait toujours.  
La tête de Draco se tourna lentement vers lui, et…

- Potter, ce n'est pas drôle…  
- C'est toujours drôle d'entendre quelqu'un se prendre une telle beuglante de la part de ses parents…  
- C'est sûr, ça ne risque pas de t'arriver…

Harry vit rouge. Il est orphelin, c'est sa vie, c'est sa merde. (_N/A : en parlant de merde_…)  
Il n'y tint plus, et poussa Malfoy dans un tas de déjections non identifiées. Celui-ci se releva, au bord de la nausée, prit une poignée de bouse, visa… Et fit mouche !!!  
Harry se retrouva le visage parsemé de fientes, et, pendant qu'il tentait maladroitement de nettoyer ses lunettes pour y voir quelque chose, Malfoy fonça sur lui, ce qui les fit tomber à terre.  
Loin de s'arrêter là, il commença par donner un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire du Gryffondor. Harry sentit un goût de sang se mêler à sa salive, et, mettant à profit ses 10 premières années de vie passées chez les Dursley, donna un violent coup de pied à Malfoy pour finalement prendre le dessus.  
Il ne se gêna pas pour amocher le visage du blond jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui emprisonne le poing et lui donne un violent coup de boule. Le nez en sang, Harry pesta et commença à étrangler Malfoy alors que celui-ci tentait, tant bien que mal, de lui crever les yeux.  
Mais apparemment, au détriment du Serpentard qui prenait une dangereuse teinte bleue, Harry semblait avoir définitivement le dessus, il ne pu que laisser sa fierté de côté pour supplier le Gryffondor d'arrêter:  
- Potgrmbl gll kof  
- LA FEEERME MALFOY!  
C'est alors que le cerveau d'Harry eu une réflexion intéressante: « Oh Malfoy ressemble à un stroumpf... vaudrait ptet mieux arrêter". Prenant conscience de ses gestes, le Gryffondor éloigna lentement ses mains du gosier du Serpentard qui reprenait douloureusement son souffle.

- Keuf Potkeufter tu vas me le payer…  
- J'aurais pas dû arrêter de serrer…  
- Ta gueule !  
- Je t'emmerde, pèquenaud !

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, et Malfoy éclata de rire devant la nouvelle coiffure de Potter…  
Les cheveux aplatis par de la bouse, il avait une tête hilarante…  
Une moue boudeuse s'inscrivit sur le visage du brun (_N/A : Snape, c'est vraiment un merdeux maintenant ton Ryry… Oups, pardon_…), et il tira très maturément la langue a son compagnon de galère.  
Loin de s'en offusquer, Malfoy ri de plus belle, et Potter ne tarda pas à en faire autant…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, quand ils furent calmés….  
- On est vraiment minables, hein Potter ?  
- Tu peux le dire…  
- Bon... il faudrait peut être commencer à nettoyer tout ça, si on veut une chance de pouvoir aller se coucher...  
- Enfin une phrase intelligente!  
- Et bien, puisque tu es de mon avis Malfoy, tu va pouvoir te mettre au travail, tient prend ce seau et ce balais.  
- Hein ? mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec Potter ?  
- Et bien nettoyer ! Tu sais, tu prends le balais, tu le plonges dans l'eau et après tu commences à frot...  
- Je sais encore nettoyer merci, mais mais... pourquoi moi?  
- Me regarde pas avec cet air affolé Malfoy, je pourrais croire que tu as peur d'un balai… Fantasia t'as traumatisé étant môme ?  
- Mais... mais, je... nan, toi tu prends le seau et le balai !  
- Tu veux vraiment t'occuper du tas de fumier et des excré...  
- Rends moi mon balais! voleur!

Devant l'air outré du blond, Harry ne pu retenir un petit rire et se mit au travail.

- Potter ?  
- Oui Malfoy ?  
- Pourquoi as-tu pris volontairement la tâche la plus ingrate, non pas que ça me dérange loin de là, il est évident que tu dois avoir l'habitude mais...  
- Te fatigues pas Malfoy, je ne voulais pas que sa Majesté frôle la crise cardiaque en voyant la tâche qui l'attendait.  
- On s'inquièterait de ma santé ?  
- Nan, mais ne plus voir ta tête quand je te souffle le vif d'or sous le nez m'aurait manqué.  
- Potter ?  
- Oui ?  
- Ferme là !  
- Si son altesse le demande…

Harry se retourna vers son seau, et commença à nettoyer… Draco l'observa quelques instants, et se pencha sur le tas de foin souillé.

****'Ramasse'****  
'Frotte'****  
****'Lave'****  
****'Baille'****  
****'Essuie'****  
****'Ronfle'****  
****'Ramasse'**** Hey !!!! Minute !!! '****Ronfle'**** ?????

Harry se retourna et pu observer un jeune homme paisible, souriant dans son sommeil, le pouce dans la bouche.

« Mignon » se dit il.

Il ramassa son seau d'eau glacée, et le leva…

« Plus pour longtemps »

Et le vida sur son compagnon de galère…

- Putain c'est froid ! Et mouillé !!!! Et arrête de te marrer comme une baleine Potter !  
- Tente de reprendre son souffle Tu verrais ta tête !!!!  
- Ha, ha, ha… Tu fais chier Potter…  
- Vu la merde dans laquelle on est, quelle importance ?  
- Ton jeu de mot ne vaut pas plus d'une demi noise, Potter…  
- J'aurais dit moins…

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent en silence, et se tendirent la main simultanément…  
Après une séance intensive de serrage de mains, les jeunes gens commencèrent à parler de manière plus… civilisée…

- Sinon, la belette et sa famille vont bien ?  
- Malfoy ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu te rends compte de qui tu demandes des nouvelles ?  
- Je fais la conversation Potter...  
- Ah... Ils vont bien merci, répondit Potter en rougissant quelque peu. Et Pansy ?  
- Elle m'a encore étouffé pas plus tard que ce matin, donc je suppose qu'elle va bien.  
- Etouffé ? Je ne pensais pas que ça te déplaisait, pouffa Harry.  
Moment de stupeur (_N/A : Profitez hein, voir un Malfoy les yeux exorbité n'est pas donné à tout le monde_)  
- Tu croyais quoi ? cria Draco avec une voix légèrement trop aigue.  
- Et bien étant donné que vous êtes allés au bal ensemble et que...  
- C'était il y a 2 ans ! le coupa le blond.  
- Ben... c'est que ... Vous êtes toujours ensemble alors forcément je pensais que...  
- Rectification: ELLE est toujours avec moi, et même si c'est une excellente amie, ce n'est pas du tout mon type, répondit-il en grimaçant.  
- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ton type ?  
Draco visiblement gêné par la question répondit un vague:  
- En tout cas pas quelqu'un qui a une tête de bouledogue à la place du visage.  
- Tu es plutôt du genre face de Serpent ?  
- POTTER !!!!!  
- Désolé… Ça m'a échappé. Enfin, je pense que tu es trop intelligent pour te mêler à ça…  
- Et toi tu es plus intelligent que je ne le pensais… Et toi ? La petite Weasley ne t'intéresse pas ?  
- On va dire que ce n'est pas mon type non plus… - lança Harry un peu rapidement.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent un instant, rougissants.

- Honnêtement Potter, tu es sorti avec combien de filles ?  
- Et toi ?  
- On élude ? Okay… Aucune… À ton avis, pourquoi Parkinson au bal ?  
- Par manque de choix ?  
- Cesse de te moquer… Réponds plutôt…  
- Aucune réellement… J'ai cru un moment pouvoir sortir avec Cho, mais ce fut un fiasco…  
- J'en ai entendu parler oui…  
- '****  
- Je ne commenterai pas…  
- Merci… Pourquoi un jeune de bonne famille comme toi ne trouve pas de jeune écervelée à mettre dans son lit ?  
- Peut-être parce que ça ne l'intéresse pas… Oups… J'ai rien dit…  
- Tu veux dire quoi par "pas intéresse" ?  
- Ça veut dire pas intéressé ! Pas difficile à comprendre quand même !  
- Hey ! C'est bon pas la peine de t'énerver!  
- Je ne m'énerve pas !  
- Alors pourquoi tu cries?  
- Je ne criiiies pas !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Si tu le dis.  
- Tu fais chier Potter.  
- Toi aussi. Alors... Pourquoi pas intéressé ?  
- Mais tu ne cesses donc jamais ?  
- Nan désolé. - répondit le brun avec un sourire éclatant.  
- T'as vachement l'air désolé l  
- Alleeeeeeeez !!!!! Répond moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Potter s'accrocha au pantalon de Malfoy, et le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu…

- Te plait !!!!  
- Pot de colle !  
- Et fier de l'être ! Répoooooonds !  
- Tu me lâches si je réponds ?  
- Ça dépend de la vitesse à laquelle tu répondras…  
- Tu m'énerves… Tu m'emmerdes Potter…  
- Mais moi aussi je t'aime… RÉPONDS !!!  
- Bon… Mais tu me fiches la paix et tu ris pas…  
- Promis, croix de bois croix de fer, si je mens tu vas en enfer.  
- C'est censé me rassurer ?  
- Non…  
- Bon, tu te la fermes. JE cause.  
- Okay mon général !  
- Soupir Je suis gay…  
- C'est tout ???????????? (_N/A : Déception dans la salle_) Et tu nous fais toute une montagne de ça !!!!  
- Ça te dégoûte pas ? Rien ?  
- Ben non… Ça devrait ?  
- Euh… Ben chais pas…  
- Bah, je comprends va…  
- Comment tu peux comprendre ça ??? Hein ???  
- Bah, je suis comme toi… Je préfère les hommes…  
- Potter?  
- Ouiiii ? Tu t'attendais pas à ça hein ! Mais je te préviens si demain les Serpentards...  
- Potter !  
- ... font courir le moindre bruit sur mes penchants sexuels...  
- Pooootteeeeeeeeeeer 'soupir exaspér'  
- ... tu peux être sûr que tu le regretteras car c'est une confidence et que...  
- **POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER**  
- Quoi à la fin Malfoy ?!!  
- Tu voudrais pas lâcher mon pantalon ?  
- Quel pantalon ?  
- Celui qui recouvre mes jambes. - répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire amusé.  
- Ah ? '****Baisse les yeux'**** Aaaaah celui là !  
- De quel autre pantalon voulais tu que je parle ? '****Haussement de sourcil entre étoiles parce que j'en ai marre de dire Draco, le blond, Malfoy, le Serpentard et que j'ai pas d'idée '****sifflote' '****  
- Euh... '****Lâche précipitamment le pantalon de Malfoy'****  
- Merci bien !  
- Euh y'a pas de quoi…  
- Tu disais donc, Potter ?  
- Euh ? Moi ? Rien…  
- Oh que si…

Malfoy avança vers le brun une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

- Tu me disais que tu étais gay, c'est ça ?  
- Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Tu parles de ça !!!! Je suis ravi de t'annoncer que… Tu n'es pas sourd…  
- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu ça… Potter, merci !  
- Merci ?  
- Merci !  
- Bah pourquoi ?  
- Euh… Pour la merde dans la figure (_N/A : râle pas, c'est bon pour le teint_…), pour m'avoir presque arraché mon pantalon, d'être ici avec moi, de m'avoir cassé la figure, remonté le moral, … Merci quoi…  
- Wha !!! Encore !!!  
- De quoi ?  
- J'adore quand tu me dis merci !  
- Ne t'y habitue pas, Potter…  
- Comme si… Bon, je te laisse, j'ai envie de me sortir de la merde, moi…  
- ¼ de Noise, et je suis généreux…  
- Môssieu est dans un grand jour…  
- Oui, et d'ailleurs pour te le prouver, donne moi ce balai que je puisse aller prendre une douche, après avoir nettoyé tout ce foutoir.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris... Toi tu vas nettoyer ? Sans rouspéter ? Sans même faire de sieste ? D'ailleurs t'es très mignon quand tu dors le pouce dans la bouche !  
- Hein ? Potter si tu...  
- Je ne dirai rien, mais commence à nettoyer, non pas que ta compagnie me soit désagréable, mais demain on commence la journée avec potions...  
- A vos ordres Chef !  
- J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça...  
- N'en prend pas l'habitude Potter - répondit Malfoy avec un sourire.

Les deux élèves de Poudlard (_re_)commencèrent à nettoyer le sol dans une ambiance beaucoup plus calme qu'à leur arrivée. Harry s'autorisa même un fin sourire. Qui aurait pu croire que Malfoy et lui s'entendraient bien ? Ils ne s'étaient pas entretués... Bon un peu traînés par terre c'est vrai, d'ailleurs il aurait bien aimé se rouler à terre avec lui d'une toute autre façon.  
_'Harry !' Wai ? 'Tu ne peux pas penser à ça !' Ben pourquoi ? Il est bien foutu ce Malfoy !_  
Tout en pensant cela, Harry se retourna pour regarder le Serpentard en train de nettoyer une partie des écuries.  
_Et puis il a un adorable petit fessier ! 'Harry! Mais arrête ! C'est un être humain ! Tu aimerais qu'on te regarde comme ça toi ?' Franchement ? Oui ! Surtout si ce quelqu'un c'est Malfoy ! 'Tu es désespérant, tu le sais ça? Moi? Mais je vois pas pourquoi ! Tu n'es qu'un pervers immature ne pensant qu'à une seule chose !' Nan ! Je pense à des milliers de choses que je pourrais lui -ou qu'il pourrait me- faire. 'Aaaaaaaaaargh j'abandonne' Ah ? moi pas_, répondit-il à sa conscience tout en regardant le blond.

En parlant du blondinet, il n'en menait pas large... Il avait été gentil avec Potter, il avait proposé de finir de nettoyer les écuries... Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris? Bon d'accord il avait découvert une nouvelle facette du Gryffondor et devait s'avouer que ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.  
_'Lui et toutes ses formes Hein ? Allez avoue, il est plutôt "bien fait" ' Mais mais... mais nan ! 'En tout cas moi je voudrais bien l'avoir une nuit avec moi' Mais arrête ! "laver, nettoyer, balayer" 'Nu dans un grand lit' Ne pas écouter l'autre pervers dans ma tête, balayer... Balayer… 'En train de me' Nettoyer, frotter… 'Tout doucement avec sa main…' AAAAAAAAArgh ! Des glaçons, vite !!!! 'J'ai gagné !' Je te déteste… 'Mais non…'_  
Le jeune blond glissa un regard brûlant vers son compagnon de galère, pour détourner immédiatement la tête, l'air gêné. Potter le fixait justement avec le même genre de regard, dont il sentait la piqûre sur son corps.  
On aurait entendu une mouche voler. (_N/A : Bzzzzzzzzzzz aaaaaaaaaah paf ouille… Cherchez pas, private joke…_)

Tandis que les deux jeunes gens se battaient intérieurement avec leurs consciences, et s'interrogeaient, le nettoyage avançait.  
Au fond à droite, au fond à gauche…  
Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent au centre de la pièce, essoufflés, épuisés mentalement comme physiquement, mais face à face.  
Chacun avait réfléchi a ses sentiments…  
Non, ce n'était pas forcément de la haine qui les poussait à s'affronter en permanence. Ni une attirance physique qui les titillait à présent. Non…  
C'était autre chose qui les poussait à avoir ce contact permanent.

Et maintenant, ils sont face à face, couverts de sueur. Leurs visages sont séparés de quelques centimètres à présent… Les regards s'accrochent. Les sentiments sont clairs.  
Les lèvres se collent. Les langues se cherchent… Et le prof de potions arrive…

- Po...Po... Potter ! Mais que faites-vous ?  
- Je roule une pelle à Malfoy, pourquoi Professeur ?  
- Ainsi donc vous avouez !  
- Vous nous avez attrapez sur le fait et puis... '_nan pas de et puis ! N'aggrave pas ton cas !'_ je ne vois pas pourquoi je nierai ce fait '_tais toi !'_ avoir la langue de Malfoy dans ma bouche est plus que valorisant_. 'Harry naaan'  
_- Provocation, agression sexuelle sur élève innocent, pur, frêle et non consentant, insolence, Potter vous ne finirez pas l'année !  
- Hey ! Mais il était consentant !  
- JE VOUS DEMANDE PARDON ?  
- Ah si je vous le jure ! C'est même lui qui m'a mordillé la lèvre en premier !  
- Chez le directeur ! Exécution !  
- Encore ?  
Pointant magistralement la porte du doigt, Severus Rogue, raide comme un piquet, lançait des Avada Kedavra virtuels à Potter tout en se giflant mentalement : mais comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour laisser Draco Malfoy seul avec un obsédé sexuel ! C'était bien les Potter ça ! Tout comme son père !  
Il ne pu s'empêcher de hurler pour le plaisir:  
- Et un mois de retenue en plus Potter !  
Les mains dans les poches et grommelant contre les _"professeurs de potions frustrés sexuellement 'Harry on ne dit pas ça des profe...' j'emmerde ma conscience putain ! Il pouvait pas me laisser tranquille avec Malfoy entre les bras ?",_ Harry Potter se dirigea vers le château.  
- Euh professeur ?  
- Hmm? Ah Draco ! Ce n'était pas ta faute !  
- Euh... Je…  
- Tout ça c'est de la faute à ce crétin de Potter !  
- Professeur ? Je peux y aller ?  
- OH ? Euh... je... Oui bien sûr !  
- Merci Professeur.

Le jeune blond s'en alla, faisant un discret signe que seul Harry pouvait interpréter correctement…

Quand Harry et le Directeur des Serpentards arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci lisait un petit parchemin en caressant distraitement un hibou grand duc, pendant que Fumseck boudait.  
Il leva les yeux, et déclara immédiatement :  
- Harry ? Tu peux rentrer dans ton dortoir… Et félicitations…  
- Mais ???????????????

Harry sortit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et se retenant de rire devant la mine déconfite de son professeur de potions.  
- Mais ! Je l'ai attrapé en train de…  
- Severus ?  
- Le pauvre Malfoy…  
- SEVERUS ?  
- Traumatisé à vie je suis sûr…  
- **SE-VE-RUS** !!!!!!  
- Euh oui Albus ?  
- Taisez vous ! Et laissez-les en paix… Et quoi qu'ils fassent, vous les laissez tranquilles… Sinon…  
- Si vous voulez… N'empêche que…  
- Chut !  
- Mais puisque…  
- **SILENCE !  
**Les portraits se bouchèrent les oreilles, et fuirent en râlant après Rogue.  
L'air dépité, le profil bas, il se dirigea vers les cachots…  
  
****

_Le lendemain matin…_

- Harry !!! C'était comment la retenue ?  
- Atroce Ron, atroce. Surtout la fin…  
  
****

_Chez les Serpentards_ :

- Drakiiiiiiiiiiiiichooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuu !  
- Ah, salut Pansy…  
- Ça va ? C'était comment ?  
- Si tu parles d'hier, c'était moins pire que ce matin…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce matin ?  
- Toi accrochée à mon cou…  
  
****

_Dans le Grand Hall…_

Un jeune garçon brun a passé sa plus belle robe, tenté de discipliner ses cheveux rebelles, astiqué ses lunettes, et à présent attend… Le déluge ? Pas vraiment…  
Bientôt une tête blonde émerge des cachots. Elle appartient à un jeune homme, qui a passé une robe des plus ordinaires, et laissé ses cheveux en liberté, sans gel…  
Ils se sourient.  
Les élèvent fuient, craignant l'affrontement.  
Ils s'approchent l'un de l'autre…

- Bien dormi ?  
- Oui, Draco, tu étais dans mes rêves… (_N/A : Un feu de bois pour faire griller la guimauve ?_)  
- Et toi dans les miens… Alors, on fait comment ?  
- Comme tout le monde…  
- Comme tout le monde, Harry…

Alors les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et sous les regards amusés de Dumbledore et horrifiés de la majorité des autres, les deux jeunes gens se roulèrent le patin du siècle.

# Zi End #

* * *

**_Vous gênez pas pour donner vos avis, et souhaiter un jouyeux anniversaire à notre Celinette Nationale !!!!_**

* * *

**_Note : les # remplacent les astérisques qui refusaient obstinément de passer... Quand les # passent..._** **_Sinon c'est des '.... Enfin on fait ce qu'on peut...._**


End file.
